1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample testing apparatus for testing a sample which is collected from a human subject.
2. Description of the Related Art Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-030100 discloses a dispensing apparatus in which, regarding operator identification information, three authority levels for a general operator, a manager and a serviceman are set in advance and which receives entry of an ID from an operator and permits the operator to execute functions of the authority level corresponding to the entered ID. In addition, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-030100 contains a description that this technique can be applied not only to the dispensing apparatus but also to an analysis apparatus.
When an ID corresponding to the general operator is entered, the dispensing apparatus permits an operator to execute functions for the general operator, when an ID corresponding to the manager is entered, the dispensing apparatus permits an operator to execute functions for the general operator and the manager, and when an ID corresponding to the serviceman is entered, the dispensing apparatus permits an operator to execute functions for the general operator, the manager and the serviceman. An operator having an ID corresponding to the serviceman performs an operation test of the apparatus as maintenance work and confirms whether the apparatus is operating normally on the basis of the operation history of the apparatus. A general operator and a manager are operators on the facility side having the above-described dispensing apparatus delivered thereto and a serviceman is an operator on the trader side delivering the above-described dispensing apparatus to the facility.
When the technique described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-030100 is applied to an analysis apparatus, a serviceman performs an analysis operation as maintenance work by using a control sample and confirms an analysis result to confirm whether the analysis apparatus is operating normally. Since the analysis result which is generated with the maintenance work is not necessary for operators on the facility side, the serviceman is required to delete the analysis result when the maintenance work ends.
However, in the analysis apparatus to which the technique described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-030100 is applied, the serviceman is permitted to execute functions of a general operator and a manager. Accordingly, there is a concern that analysis results which are obtained by an operator on the facility side may be deleted by mistake when the serviceman deletes the analysis result of the control sample which is generated with the maintenance work.